Tulips
by snarkyderp
Summary: Nora feels something more for her broer. NetherlandsXBelgium


Disclaimer: No Hetalia is not mine and it will never be mine. = w =

* * *

Well, the title doesn't have anything to do with the story itself but.. eh.. I can't think of anything better than it. C:

Nora Dumont- Belgium

Alexander De Graaf- The Netherlands

Tim Steichen- Luxembourg

* * *

Nora Dumont took a quick glance at Alexander De Graaf, fearing that he would notice that she was looking at him, she pretended that she was listening, and let her gaze wander. But, she admitted, it was hard to concentrate, listening to whatever her broer, Tim Steichen, was saying.

She continued on giving little stolen glances at Alex, until finally, she noticed that he was smiling and waving at her. Dammit. The bastard noticed that she was looking at him. He'd probably think he was someone special to her or something.

_That isn't true. At all._

"…… And that ends our meeting today. Everybody understands, ja?" Tim asked, looking at each and every one of the faces of the European nations. The EU meeting was finally done.

The nations all nodded, and most of them quickly exited, except for one or two, Francis lingered for quite a while, teasing Arthur, but after a few moments, they were gone as well. Tim looked at his broer and smiled, he, for once, didn't actually looked stoned. Which was a nice thing, really. He always gets annoyed when Alexander comes in stoned. It wasn't proper for a founding country to be so.. improper. He would think distastefully.

Tim found Alexander and Nora talking to each other, Alexander seems to be teasing Nora again, he chuckled, just like the old times, he thought to himself. They really were like a cat and a dog whenever they are left alone with each other.

"Broer, zuster, stop fighting already, will ya?" he asked and he ruffled Nora's hair. Nora looked up at him and pouted, she crossed her arms, "Broer, this guy keeps on annoying me!" She said childishly, and stuck her tongue out at Alexander.

Alexander was enjoying this. Even though he wouldn't admit it (well, unless he's drunk or something) but he missed the times when he and Nora would argue like this. Like little kids.

He made a face at her and chuckled, "Well, you shouldn't answer back to me, if you don't enjoy it, ja?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, shut up," Nora muttered, and looked away, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. Tim shook his head and laughed, really these two are like kids. His cellphone rang, and he answered.

"Hallo? Wat? Alright …. Ja." He said, Tim's face looked serious, and he looked at Nora and Alexander a apologetic look on his face. "Ik sorry, Nora, Alexander, but it seems like I'm needed over at my place, I'm going to go on first. You two should go out together and eat without me." He said and sheepishly smiled.

Nora's eyes widened. Alone. With this guy. For lunch. She shook her head, it's not like she didn't like Alexander. Not at all. It's just that whenever she's alone with him, be it their fighting or not, it makes her heart all puffy. And she didn't want that to happen at all. But not wanting her broer to suspect anything, lest if he knew that he had _that_ kind of effect on her, she didn't say anything.

Alexander had a goofy grin on his face. He didn't really mind having alone time with his little zuster. In fact, he thought it was fun, not like he would ever admit it. Well, unless he's drunk, that's a very different thing.

Tim took his briefcase and looked at his siblings, as if to warn them not to fight each other to death. "Well, have fun you two, dag!" he said and went out of the room.

The room became silent. The atmosphere heavy. Nora bit her lower lip and stole a glance at Alexander, he seemed to be happy and okay with this predicament. Nora had a sudden realization. What if he knew that he affected her in such a way? Nora gasped inwardly. That would be bad. And knowing how cocky Alexander is when it comes to these things… Well, it only can get worst from here.

Alexander watched Nora with a amused look, he wondered what the other was thinking. He stood up, and she didn't seem to even notice that he did. He ruffled her hair which made her jump and her heart skip a beat. "What are you thinking, eh, Nora?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"It's none of your business, Alex," she said and glared at him, though she didn't mean that, in fact, she was kinda happy that he did ask her. That means he cared for her…. Right?

What was this feelings that she felt for her damned broer? Was it love? Infatuation? Hate? She sighed, this was messed up, she thought.

Alex looked at her and had a childish pout on his face, "Ne, you shouldn't act like that, I am your big broer after all. You can tell me anything."

Nora felt her heart deflate when she heard the word, "broer", she sighed. Alex doesn't really think of her as anything more than a little zuster. She felt like punching him, but she refrained herself from doing so, but she just stood up, shooing away the hand that was on her head.

"Well, are we going to go and grab lunch or are you just going to go on and on teasing me about the most trivial things?" Nora asked, almost grumpily.

"Alright, let's go have lunch, that sounds much more appetizing," Alex said and laughed, his little zuster can really be cute at times.

Nora sighed and walked along Alex, who was talking about something, beer was it? Or was it weed? She wasn't really paying that much attention to know whatever he was yapping on about. She was thinking about deeper things.

When did she start having feelings for her broer? Was it at 1830 when she was finally free from him, the United Kingdom of Netherlands? Or was it back in 1957 when they established the European Community together with Tim? It probably was back in 1830. She realized that she actually… loved, or maybe was infatuated by her broer.

She shook her head again, letting the thoughts flow down the drain. She hadn't got the chance to be with her broer anyway. He's got that Matthew. That guy that he gives a hundred or so red tulips every year, she said to herself grudgingly.

Alex finally noticed that Nora wasn't acting like herself. At all. She was being sullen. But about what? He thought about his topics. Mah, they didn't annoy her, right? That is… he wasn't sure himself so being blunt, he asked her.

"What's wrong with you, Nora?"

Nora looked at her broer and faked a smile. "It's nothing, Alex, anyway, look we're already here!" She said and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the restaurant.

The restaurant was quite pack, though most occupants were couples, this only made Nora all the more sullen, though Alexander seemed oblivious to it all. The waiter seated them in a table that was hidden from view. People can't really see them, but they have the perfect view of the people dining. Nora looked at the unoccupied seat woefully, if only Tim was here this wouldn't have had been half as awkward. The thought made her want to just go home.

"….Ja, so what are you going to order, Nora?" Alex asked, looking at her with those sea green eyes of his, that had a playful twinkle to them. Or Nora was just daydreaming. Again.

"I'd just order some salad and tenderloin steak, well done, and maybe some wine to go with this all.." she said thoughtfully, Alex looked at her and smiled, which made her heart pump faster than she was comfortable with.

"I'll order the same then," Alex called a waiter, and the waiter listed down their order, their wine was served first, and they did some small talk.

"So.. how's your relationship with Matthew going? Doing well, I suppose?" Nora asked, faking a upbeat tone.

"Ja, me and Matthew are just friends, zuster." Alex said and chuckled. What he had just said made her hopeful. She had a chance to be with her broer.

"Ah, I see.. Anyone trying to woo you these days?" She asked teasingly, she playfully kicked him under the table.

Alex looked at Nora, he wondered why he was asking such questions, but of course, he didn't say that out loud. "Nah, I have no one special in mind. Yet." He said and laughed.

Nora smiled and took a sip of her wine. "I see…" she said.

Alex tilted his head and looked at Nora, "Ja. Why are you asking me this questions anyway?"

Nora felt her face flush, and she didn't answer the question, instead she looked away, and took another gulp of her wine. Finally, the salad arrived, which saved her from answering the question that her broer asked her just now.

She ate her salad slowly, though she noticed that her broer just played with his food. She frowned. "Ne, Alex, go and eat your food," she said and took a bite of lettuce.

Alex looked at her and frowned. "I don't want to!" he whined, like a little kid. "Well, I might change my mind if you were feeding me," he said and stuck his tongue out.

"Well.. what if I feed you then? Will you promise me you'd eat?" Nora asked, her cheeks flushing, really…. Did her broer know that she liked him or… was this simply one of his childish acts? Nora decided it was the latter. Her broer shouldn't really be taken seriously. He was, after all, like a child.

Alex nodded and smiled innocently at her and nodded, he wasn't really sure if Nora would have had agreed with his ridiculous request but look, Nora must be in a good mood to agree. Which made him think. What has happened to make her that happy?

He wondered if it was a boy that was making her happy. Romano? Huh, well they were hanging out for a while if he remembers well. That made him angry in a way. He laughed in his mind. This must be some stupid possessiveness that he didn't lose for his zuster, he thought. Unconsciously, he still thinks he's hers or something. Well, that was the only logical solution to what he is feeling for her.

Nora grabbed a forkful of lettuce and fed her broer, they actually look like a couple when they do this. Their eyes met. Nora looked away first. This was troublesome. Was Alex teasing her or something? She sighed and fed him some more until finally, his plate was finished. Well, so was hers.

Their steaks arrived, and the whole lunch was a blur, though Nora kept on drinking wine, if memory serves her right she had already drunk around…. Eight glasses? Or was it fifteen? She forgot, but she didn't care. She believe that she can hold her liquor.

Alex looked at his zuster, a little worried about her. Yes, he knows that Nora can hold her liquor and all, but still. "Oi, maybe that's enough." He told her.

Nora looked at Alex, her cheeks a deep shade of red, maybe it was from the heat, from the liquor, or because she was looking at Alex, but at the moment she didn't care. She was finally free. Well, sort of anyway. The truth of the matter is she's just drunk.

"I'm a-otaaaaay, broooer," she said, more like stuttered really. Alex looked at her dubiously and laughed. "Ya know what, Nora? You look as red as a tomato right now. Not that that's a bad thing." He said teasingly.

Nora bit out a retort, she didn't want to fight with her broer again, not now when they were getting along just fine, so she just gave out a idiotic grin, which was met by a amused smile by her broer.

Alex shook his head, his zuster was dead drunk by now and was looking at him and giggling, which made him feel a bit unnerved but he didn't say that out loud. Or else, just to spite him she'll giggle louder.

They were already gathering attention from some customers, Alex looked at Nora, she was hopeless. He signaled the waiter that he was ready to pay and he did so. After that he guided Nora out of the restaurant, with her leaning against him, this made him blush a little, well, whatever he says, Nora was still a girl. And having her almost hugging him, and feeling her.. oh- what's with the perverted thoughts? He scolded himself inwardly. This was his little zuster, he shouldn't have had bad thoughts for the sister he so very much loved.

Nora would probably kill him if she knows he was having thoughts.. These thoughts for her.

Nora felt happy hugging one of her broer's arms, she felt like a little girl again. Back when things were alright, and she was still living with Alex and Tim. Which was really fun until everything got messy.

They walked for a few minutes and they bumped into Francis and Arthur, Arthur looked like he was drunk, just like Nora.

"Oi! You two love biiiirds over there," he said and slurred, he pointed at Nora and Alex and began laughing like a loon.

"Mon amour, I don't think it's wise to pick a fight with someone when your drunk, oui?" Francis said, chuckling, though he was ready to stop the Brit if he was going to do anything stupid.

"Shut up, you dirty frog, and don't call me with your stupid French names," he spat out, walking unsteadily. Francis sighed and looked at Alex, "I'm sorry for my companion's behavior, Alexander, but.." he winked, "You two do look like lovers, oui. And I am the city of amour, so I should know." He said, he dragged Arthur away from the two and yelled a goodbye.

Alex blushed, Francis must be joking, but then again.. Arthur did say they wer- Wait, he was drunk so he wasn't counted. He sighed. He felt Nora's weight on him and he looked at her. She was asleep. He chuckled. She looked really cute when she was asleep. So peaceful. So… beautiful. He kissed her on the cheek and laughed at himself. What the hell was he doing? He thought. He carried Nora on his back and went to the direction of the hotel he was staying.

Nora woke up in a start. Where was she? She looked around and sighed, she was in a hotel room. Wait, what? She abruptly stood up and looked around her surrounding. It was a similar room to hers but not quite. She heard some footsteps in the bathroom. She frowned and tried to remember what happened.

"Oh yeah, we had lunch.. And then.." After that everything was blank, well, she remembered getting drunk on wine. Dammit, it was the wine's fault. Why was it so tasty and all that? She cursed herself.

Alex came out the bathroom with a smile on his face, "Oh, your finally awake!" he said and laughed.

'Ah.. Ja." Was the only reply Nora could think of, she wasn't sure what she should say or anything.

"You were sleep talking, you know that? You kept on saying my name.." Alex said, still having a smile on his face.

"Oh, is that so?" Nora asked, and pouted, she hoped that she didn't say anything to reveal that she likes him more than as a broer or anything that would be… mortifying.

"Ja. You kept on saying that you like me.. or something," Alex said and frowned, he looked at Nora, studying the way she was moving, when she heard him say that she jumped, and that was a dead giveaway that, it was true.

"I.. I.. I.." she looked at Alex and grinned, "What are you saying, broer, of course I like you!" she said and laughed nervously. Really. She didn't want to admit it, but yes, she does love him more than just as a broer.

"Well, Nora…" Alex said and he hesitated, but after a few moments, but he kissed her. A chaste kiss.

Nora's eyes widened. This was the first time Alex showed any interest to her whatsoever, that he liked her. In the same way the she does. She was stunned.

"I.. I brought this for you, since ja, you were asking about red tulips and all, and I thought maybe you want some?" he said and scratched the back of her head, as he gave her a bouquet of the finest tulips. Nora gave a small smile.

"Thank you, bro-, Alex," she said and smiled, they weren't even blood related anyway.

"I.. I guess I like you in that way as well," he said and smiled at her, he was blushing now, that the tip of his ears had gone red as well.

Nora looked at him and frowned. "But.. I thought you liked Canada?" she asked, what she feared the most was Alex was actually… into guys so that's why he didn't pay any attention to her.

Alex snorted and he smiled at Nora, "Ja, I like him. But only as a friend though, he's fun to drink beer, and smoke weed with. And he helped me with some problem way back then, so, I'm thankful, ja? But you're the one I… really like."

Nora blushed, this was the first time that she heard Alex say something as serious as this, and she felt her heart puffing because of it. What Alex says was the truth. That was how he was. He hates telling lies and all that.

"I.. I love you, Alexander De Graaf, or.. should I call you Netherlands?" she said and smiled cheekily.

Alexander chuckled and said, "I love you as well, Nora Dumont, my sweet Belgium."

* * *

_broer- brother_

_ja- yes_

_zuster- sister_

_Ik sorry- I am sorry_

_Mon amour- my love_

_Oui- yes_

Author's Note: There's no plot in this one, really. Just that I took a liking to the pair and all. Anyway, this is a one shot but if you want a epilogue I'd be happy to do one. xD


End file.
